eL dEsTiNo QuE nOs UnE
by dushenka
Summary: Dos vidas de diferente reino se encuentran por casualidad y quedadan prendada una de otra. Escaflowne con una vision diferente
1. Chapter 1

_Antes de comenzar con este finc quiero hacer una aclaración. Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la del anime; es una historia totalmente diferente y de '__época__'. Utilizare a los personajes de __Esc__a__flowne__, pero estos no tendrán las mismas __características__ que los ya conocidos en la serie. Espero que sea de su agrado y, sobre todo, que les guste._

_EL DESTINO QUE NOS UNE_

_CAPITULO I_

_Hace ya algún tiempo, en un muy distante planeta llamado GAEA, existió una joven de larga cabellera, era alta, delgada, muy bonita y aunque era de clase media tenia facciones muy finas, sus ojos eran de un café intenso al igual que sus cabellos, su nombre era __Hitomi__; ella tenía una hermana de igual belleza, llamada __Henrrietta__Tanto __Hitomi__ como su hermana estaban ya en edad para casarse, pero ninguna había encontrado el amor verdadero. _

_**---**__**Hitomi**__** apresúrate, o llegaremos tarde para nuestra confesión de hoy--Decía **__**Henrrietta**__** mientras salía por la puerta. **__**---Espera por favor, ya estoy lista--- Le respondió **__**Hitomi**__** acomodándose lo último en cabello. **__**Ya estando en la puerta **__**Merle**__** (que era su dama de compañía) les hizo una reverencia y salió detrás de ellas. **__****__**---¿**__**Cómo puede ser posible que tardes tanto en arreglarte, si eres una de las mujeres más bellas de la región?--- Le decía **__**Henrrietta**__** a **__**Hitomi**__** mientras andaban por las calles de **__**Asturia**____**---Creo que simplemente es porque me gusta arreglarme--- Dijo **__**Hitomi**__** con una pequeña sonrisa **__**Cuando estuvieron frente al templo (iglesia, o como le quieran llamar), las dos jóvenes damas se cubrieron la cabeza con un velo hecho en seda hermoso al tono de color vino [N/A Mi color favorito :). **_

_**La catedral (iglesia) es muy parecida a la catedral de Lincolnshire(Inglaterra), por dentro estaba lleno de grandes banquillos largos sin reposabrazos, el techo estaba adornado por bellas pinturas de ángeles y demonios con escritos en Latín alrededor, y unos grandes y hermosos pilares, así como Arbotantes sostenían el peso de aquella majestuosidad. Al exterior presenta cinco puertas (dos en los brazos del transepto y tres en la fachada principal) y dos torres rematadas con Pináculos, que enmarcan la fachada. [N/A un claro ejemplo del arte Gótico **_

_**Al entrar al templo, las tres mujeres [N/A recuerden a **__**Merle**__** guardaron silencio en señal de respeto. El párroco saludo y dio la bienvenida haciéndoles una pequeña reverencia, a la cual las mujeres respondieron de igual manera, sólo que besando sus manos de sacerdote **_

_**Las dos hermanas se confesaron sin ningún problema [N/A claro¿cuantos pecados puedes cometer en una semana? creo yo que no muchos, pero en ese tiempo las mujeres estaban obligadas a confesarse una vez a la semana, ¬¬, y en el instante en que salían del lugar y aun con los velos en la cabeza, **__**Hitomi**__** choco de lleno con un hombre; el hombre que era delgado, cabello negro rebelde, ojos oscuros y penetrantes, y sobre todo rápido y muy hábil; sostuvo a la joven por la cintura impidiendo que callera al suelo; **__**Hitomi**__** rápidamente se separo del hombre e iba a reclamar pero cuando vio aquellos ojos penetrantes lo único que pudo articular fue un tímido: **__**---**__**Auch**__**!!!---**__**---Lo siento mucho, señorita--- Decía el hombre muy apenado por lo sucedido---No miraba por donde **__**hiba**__**- **__****__**Hitomi**__** al escuchar su voz sintió un revolotear de mariposas dentro de su estomago. **__**Henrrietta**__** que no le había gustado lo sucedido y que había notado la mirada de borrega de su hermana, se apresuro a cubrirle la cabeza con el velo, pues éste se había deslizado hasta su espalda por la casi caída, haciendo que **__**Hitomi**__** regresara en sí. **__**---No se preocupe señor, me parece que ha sido error de ambos, pues yo también he caminado con poca atención--- Decía **__**Hitomi**__** mientras era observada con detenimiento por el hombre. **__**---Con su permiso, pero tenemos que irnos--- Dijo esta ves **__**Henrrietta**__** pensando que era muy inapropiado **__**aquello, pues dos damas no debían hablar con un hombre si no era en presencia de su padre y menos si el hombre era un total desconocido y aun no habían sido presentados. **__**---Lo sentimos mucho señoritas--- Dijo un segundo hombre, el cual acompañaba al primero ---El re...- iba a decir algo pero el otro hombre lo interrumpió y a sorpresa de todos se presento. **__**---**__**Fanel**__**, Van **__**Eslanzar**____**Fanel**__**--- y diciendo esto hizo una reverencia a las damas--- Mucho gusto...--- entonces se giro un poco hacía el otro hombre y añadió ---...el señor **__**Schezar**__**, Allen **__**Schezar**__**--- y entonces fue el otro hombre quien hizo la reverencia. **__**Entonces **__**Merle**__** habló ---Las señoritas **__**Kanzaki**____**Henrrietta**__** y **__**Kanzaki**____**Hitomi**__**--- ambas damas asintieron con una reverencia al escuchar su nombre **__**---Tanto gusto--- dijeron al unísono ---Con su permiso, nos retiramos--- esta vez sólo hablo **__**Henrrietta**__**, y al decir esto ambas mujeres y su carabina echaron andar. **__**Los dos hombres se quedaron ahí mirando como se alejaban las más hermosas damas de la región, entonces el joven Allen reacciono. **__**---Su majestad--- dijo atrayendo la mirada del hombre a su lado--- ¿Porqué no ha querido que yo dijese quien es usted?---**__**---La verdad...--- se quedo pensando un momento ---creo que no lo se--- termino diciendo mientras volvía la mirada al camino que habían tomado las damas. **__**---Van...--- dijo esta vez Allen sin tanto formalismo. **__**---**__**Mmmm**__**?--- dijo sin poner mucha atención. **__**---Creo que te ha dejado impactado la joven **__**Kanzaki**__**--- dijo con una picara sonrisa. **__**---Va**____**, que cosas tan absurdas dices a veces Allen, no niego que es muy bonita, pero no lo suficiente como para tentarme--- y diciendo esto subió a uno de los carruajes que esperaban por ellos. Allen hizo lo mismo, no sin antes recordar la bella cara de la señorita **__**Kanzaki**___

---Vamos Henrrietta no te enojes conmigo por lo de hace un momento---** Iba diciendo la más joven de las ****Kanzaki**** mientras caminaban por la plaza de regreso a casa ****--**-Mejor dime que te ha parecido---

--- ¿Quién?--- _**Contesto **__**Henrrietta**__** como si no supiera de lo que hablaba su hermana, aunque también preguntaba porque estaba pensando en el joven Allen y no quería que su hermana lo supiera.**_

--- ¿Cómo que quién?--- _**Pregunto un poco molesta**_ _-__--__Pues quien va ha ser... el señor __Fanel__--__- __**Al decir esto un rubor cubrió sus mejillas, lo cual hizo que bajara la cara avergonzada. Su hermana que no lo noto, pues estaba pensando en **__**el **__**señor **__**Schezar**__**, no dijo nada. **_

---¿Henrrietta¿me oyes Henrrietta?---

---Ah¿qué pasa?---

---Pues nada, sólo me ignoras mientras habló "contigo"--- _**Dijo con tono de enfado.**_

---Perdoname, lo que pasa esque estoy un poco distraida...---

---Pensando en el Sr. Schezar--- _**Hitomi**__** termino la frase**_

_--__-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡__Hitomi__¡__CALLA! Eso no... ¿Cómo osas tener esos pensamientos tan impropios?, __¡__¡__¿__Y después de la confesión?!!__--__-_ _**Su cara se exalto como si en ese momento el párroco estuviese delante de ellas, con voz más calmada dijo: **__**--**__-Yo no pienso en ese hombre, sólo que lo que ha pasado no es muy bueno que digamos__--__-_

---¿Pero... porqué lo dices?, no hemos hecho nada malo---

---No, tal ves no, pero nos hemos presentado ante dos desconocidos y sin la autorización de nuestro padre--

---Bueno... no te preocupes, lo más probable es que no los volvamos a ver--- _**Dijo con pesar :-(.**_

_--__-Espero que así sea o estaremos en problemas con nuestro padre__--__-_ _**Su voz era de tranquilidad, pero su mirada irradiaba un profundo pesar mezclado con tristeza.**_

---Si lo sé---

En el carruaje se había hecho un incomodo silencio, pues tanto Allen como Van estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos recordando la escena con las jóvenes Kanzaki, pero cada uno de diferente manera.

_¨¨ ¿Estará ya cas__ada o comprometida la joven __Kanz__aki__?¨¨ __Pensaba Allen hasta que Van atrajo su atención._

_--__-De verdad que es una criatura diferente__--__-__ Decía Van para sí, pero no se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta y que su acompañante lo había escuchado._

_--__-Sí, es como una flor hermosa y frágil a la cual hay que cuidar y proteger__--__-_ _Dijo Allen con voz y ojos soñadores_

--- ¿Frágil?, todo lo contrario---

---Claro que no¿que acaso no la viste?---

--- Esta bien no es para tanto; pero puedo darme cuenta por tu cara de "Poeta empedernido" que la joven Kansaki ha llegado hasta lo más profundo de tu corazón-

---No estoy muy seguro de lo que acabas de decir, pero esa joven es la criatura más hermosa que he visto, sus ojos son tan profundos, bondadosos y dulces, no había visto cosa igual--- _Dijo Allen con cara de un enamorado._

_--__-No cabe duda-__--_ _Decía Van con una pequeña sonrisa__ -__--__estas enamorado, y si me permites decirlo, yo no vi la dulzura que tú en sus ojos__--__- __dijo pensativo._

---Lo que pasa es que sólo la miraste pero no la observaste---

---¿Pero qué¿que no la he observado¡¡¡como no hacerlo si la joven me dio de lleno en el pecho!!!, creo que el amor te ha empezado a segar--- _Allen lo miro como bicho raro._

--- ¿De quién me estas hablando?---

---Pues de quien va ha ser, de tu amor, de la dama Hitomi Kanzaki--- _Dijo un poco exasperado._

---jejejejejejejejejejejejeje :)---

---Pero ¿de qué te ríes?!---¬¬

---Perdón, pero creo que ha ávido una pequeña confusión--- _Dijo casi sin aliento por tanta risa_

_--__-__¿De qué hablas?__--__-_ _Se estaba empezando a molestar por la actitud de su amigo._

---Pues de qué va ha ser, lo que pasa es que mientras tú hablas y PIENSAS en la dama Hitomi, yo habló y me imagino a su hermana Henrrietta---

¬¬

---Creo que después de todo, no soy el único impactado por tan bellas damas--- _Dijo con una __sonrisa__ picara._

_--__-Yo no estoy impactado, lo que pasa es que como su hermana sólo se hizo notar al final pues... yo creía que ni siquiera habías notado su presencia__--__- __Dijo a manera de pretexto, y antes de que Allen tuviera oportunidad de hablar agrego:_ --_-Ya hemos llegado__--__-_

---Como quieras--- _Le dijo a manera de que había entendido la indirecta de dejar por ahora ese tema._

_--__-Le doy la bienvenida a __Asturia__-__--_ _Fue lo primero que Van escuchó al bajar del carruaje. Aproximadamente 30 empleados le__hacían una __reverencia_

_--__-Gracias__--__-__ y volteando hacía Allen__, que ya estaba junto a él, agre__go __-__--__mi consejero y mejor amigo el señor Allen __Schezar__--__- __Todos los presentes le hicieron una reverencia, a __excepción__ del hombre que les dio la bienvenida._

_--__-Tanto gusto, soy el emperador de este reino, Rey Aston__--__- __Se presento el hombre con una leve __sonrisa__, a lo cual los __recién__ llegados hicieron una muy pequeña pero significativa reverencia con la cabeza._

_--__-Supongo que deben estar cansados, así que mis sirvientes les mostraran y llevaran a sus aposentas para que puedan descansar y relajarse hasta la cena__--__- __y diciendo esto se marcho, a lo cual Van y __compañía__ hicieron un gesto de __aprobación__ y gratitud con la cabeza._

_--__-Majestad, cree que sea cierto eso de que el rey Aston quiere un tratado de paz con __Fanelia__--__- __pregunto Allen a Van_

---Por favor déjate de formalismos, somos amigos, la verdad creo que sí, pero habrá que ver lo que el rey de Asturia ofrece y si conviene para nuestro reino---

---Bueno, pero por lo pronto ¿porqué no vamos a conocer la ciudad?---

---Lo que quieres es salir y preguntar por las o mejor dicho la dama de esta mañana¿o me equivoco? ---

---De acuerdo lo admito, quisiera volver a verle, ver esa mirada y ese rostro tan hermoso...---

---Esta bien, saldremos a dar una vuelta, pero no nos alejaremos demasiado de palacio y no llevaremos escolta---

---pero majestad...---

---tómalo o déjalo---

---De acuerdo, pero andaremos con mucho cuidado; no quiero que Fanelia quede sin rey ¡y menos si a un no hay heredero al trono!---

Ambos caballeros subieron a sus habitaciones pera saber donde quedaban y cambiarse por ropas más cómodas y adecuadas para el paseo, pues como no llevarían escolta ambos tenían que ocultar que eran de la realeza. Después ambos se dirigieron a las caballerizas pera tomar dos de los caballos del rey Aston [N/A Esta bien que tenían que parecer algo así como plebeyos pero ¿pensaban que dos hombres de su alcurnia y a demás GUAPOS andarían por las calles a pie?, pues no en esta historia.


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón por no actualizar antes, pero he estado muy estresada y muy atareada con la escuela y los exámenes. Este capitulo y otros ya los tengo escritos en mi libreta desde octubre del año pasado pero no había siquiera tocado mi computadora, además que no tengo internet, pero prometo que de ahora en adelante actualizare lo más pronto posible. Espero que les este gustando la historia, se que no tiene nada que ver con el anime, pero quería crear una historia diferente. Bueno pues ojala y les guste el cap.

CAPITULO II

_-Por favor __Henrrietta__quedémonos__ un poco más aquí en la plaza-_ _Le decía __Hitomi__ a su hermana en forma de suplica._

-No Hitomi lo siento...- _Decía __Henrrietta__ con __pesar__-pero ya se esta haciendo tarde y papá se molestara por nuestro __retraso__, además que hoy por la tarde nos visitara el Sr. Dilandou-_

-Pues es por ese señor precisamente que no quiero estar en casa...- estalló y no pudo disimular su molestia -sabes muy bien que nos visitara para decidirse por una de las dos- su tono de voz cambió de enojo a melancolía y decepción [N/A Imagínense casada(o) a la fuerza y con alguien que no conocen :( que horror.

_-Esta bien, pero sólo será por un breve momento¿esta bien?-_

_-Sí, gracias hermana. ¡MIRA!!!-__grito al ver una 'tienda' de listones__ -por favor hermana entremos, hace mucho que quiero un nuevo __listón__ para el vestido lila que me regalo mamá-_

_-Esta bien pero no tardaremos mucho-_

_-Vamos Allen __ríndete__ ya por favor- __Decía Van con cara de fastidio por tanto buscar, pero la verdad era otra..._

_-Por favor Van sólo un rato m... ¡¡¡LA ENCONTRE!!!-_

_Al escuchar a su amigo le dio un vuelco el corazón y una emoción muy grande __empezó__ a invadir su cuerpo. Al ver que Allen tenía la intención de __acercarse__ a las damas lo detuvo._

_-Espera un momento¿es que acaso estas ciego?, no te precipites y espera un poco al fin que ya las hemos encontrado-__ Allen asintió y bajo del caballo._

_-Tienes razón, además, creo que no sé que decirle o como actuar ante ella-__ parecía __desilusionado_

_-¿Porqué no esperamos a que salgan y luego las seguimos para ver donde viven?-__ Ante estas palabras Allen estaba perplejo._

_-¿Quién sois vos y qué __habéis__ hecho con su majestad el rey Van?-_

_-Si no te gusta mi idea, sugiere otra o regresamos al castillo-__ dijo un tanto molesto_

_-NO__ Es una buena idea, pues como no hemos sido presentados adecuadamente sabrá Dios que __pensaran__ de nosotros si nos acercamos y tratamos __plática__-_

_Así, ambos se acomodaron a unos metros alejados de la tienda para esperar a las damas y que éstas no los vieran. Después de casi media hora y sin __ningún__ reproche por parte de Van (para sorpresa de Allen, pues creía que Van desesperaría y se marcharía al castillo a descansar), lo que Allen no sabía era que su amigo también quería esperar por las damas, o mejor dicho, por una de las damas. Entonces las Sritas. Kanzaki salieron de la 'tienda'._

_-Van__- __Decía Allen por lo bajo_

_-Mmm?-_

_-Ya han salido-_

_-¿De verdad?-_

_-Sí, y si no nos damos prisa las perderemos de vista-_

_-De acuerdo, pero tenemos que ser muy cautelosos-_

_-Esta bien, pero aún no quiero llegar a casa-_

_-Por favor __Hitomi__ no seas infantil, desde hace mucho que deberíamos estar casadas y lo sabes-_

_-Sí, pero aún así yo quería casarme enamorada-_

_-Ya no hay tiempo y lo sabes, ambas estamos ya en los 23 __años(__susurró), poco falta para que ya no quede más remedio que ser un par de solteronas y tú sabes lo que eso significa-_

_-Prefiero quedarme soltera-_

_-HITOMI!!!- __dijo escandalizada __Henrrietta__ -sabes que nuestro padre no __vivirá__ para siempre y el día que el muera ya no habrá quien nos mantenga¿acaso piensas convertirte en la __amante(__susurró) de alguien para poder mantenerte?-_

_-Claro que no, pero debo admitir que tienes razón tenemos que casarnos y muy pronto- __dijo con pesar_

_-__Hitomi__ no seas así, ya verás que el Sr. __Dilandou__ no es tan mal prospecto para marido-_

_-¿Y tú como puedes saberlo?, ni siquiera lo conoces, además, es mucho mayor que nosotras-__ estaba empezando a exasperarse por la platica y por la resignación de __Henrrietta__, así que dejo el tema de lado y el resto del camino no dijo palabra._

_-Parece que hablan de algo importante- __decía Allen a Van a lo lejos_

_-Parece una plática muy acalorada-_

_-¿Qué hablaran?- __al decir esto Allen ve como su amigo baja del caballo_

_-Espera aquí- _

_-¿pero...?__,¿__a dónde vas¿???- _

_---Muchacho¿te gustaría ganarte unas monedas?---decía Van a un chico que pasaba por ahí un poco sucio por el trabajo [N/A era de la clase obrera_

_--- ¿Qué tengo que hacer, señor?---_

_--- ¿Ves a aquellas damas que van hacía la fuente?---_

_---__Yo no espanto ni robo a las damas, señor---dijo esto viendo con malos ojos a Van_

_---No, me malinterpretas, lo único que quiero es que te acerques lo suficiente para poder escuchar su conversación---_

_---Eso no es correcto, es usted un pervertido--- [N/A se imaginan a Van de pervertido__ Que emoción __jejejeje_

_---¿QUÉ?!!! ¬¬, claro que no, yo sólo…, sólo has lo que te pido---_

_--- __Esta__ bien le creo sólo por sus maneras que son muy correctas---_

_El joven se acerco a una distancia prudente, (pero donde podía escuchar lo que decían), a las damas._

_--- ¿Qué hacías hablando con ese muchacho?--- le pregunto Allen a Van mientras este montaba su caballo_

_---No te desesperes ya pronto lo sabrás--- y diciendo esto hecho a andar_

_Habían pasado ya 20 minutos desde que Van había hablado con aquel muchacho para que "espiara" a las damas __Kanzaki__ y en ese tiempo las jóvenes llegaron a casa (sin notar la __presencia__ del muchacho que las __seguía__). Los caballeros de Fanelia que habían estado siguiendo sus pasos, las vieron entrar en una casa rodeada de campo, con un hermoso corral lleno de patos, gallinas, cerdos, etc., y unos metros más alejados pudieron distinguir a unos hermosos caballos "pura sangre"._

_--Niñas__ gracias a Dios que estáis bien—fue el recibimiento que su madre, la señora __Kanzaki__, les dio en cuanto las vio entrar por la puerta._

_--¿?niñas__, venid un momento a la cocina—fue lo primero que escucharon de su padre, su madre beso a ambas en las mejillas y las vio entrar a la cocina con cara de preocupación_

_--__Henrrietta__Hitomi__, OH!!!, estaba tan preocupado por ustedes—dijo mientras las abrazaba muy fuerte—nunca habían tardado tanto en regresar de su __confeción__¿Qué ha pasado?—_

_--padre…, nosotras…—intento decir __Henrrietta__, pero __Hitomi__ fue más rápida_

_--padre perdón, a sido todo mi culpa…, quise ir a comprar listones y nos entretuvimos más de la cuenta, perdón—su padre suspiro aliviado_

_--no hay nada que perdonar—dijo dando ha ambas un tierno beso en la mejilla—pero si no os dais prisa ha arreglarse para la velada de esta noche, si que no las perdonare por nada del mundo—y diciendo esto les hizo señas para que salieran, las jóvenes así lo hicieron._

_El señor __Kanzaki__ era una persona respetada por todos en la región de __Asturia__, pues él criaba y vendía los mejores caballos en muchos kilómetros a la redonda, pero sobre todo era una persona amable y un muy buen padre, que había dejado a sus hijas escoger con libertad a sus maridos, y sí ahora las quería obligar a tomar esposo por la fuerza, era porque mientras más pasara el tiempo sería más difícil para ellas encontrar a alguien, además que él estaba cada ves más viejo y cansado, sin mencionar que estaban en un momento económico muy critico, pues no había vendido ni un solo caballo en mucho tiempo. No quería morirse sin estar seguro que sus hijas estarían bien establecidas con un hombre bueno y rico, pero, al igual que sus hijas le dolía tener que casarlas sin amos._

_Bajándose del caballo—bien muchacho¿Qué escuchaste?—_

_--la verdad, no mucho, señor—Allen veía ha ambos hombres sin entender nada de nada_

_--lo poco que hallas escuchado, me servirá mucho, créeme—decía Van que ya se había percatado de la mirada de su amigo_

_--pues escuche a una de ellas quejarse con la otra, porque no quería llegar a casa a causa de un hombre llamado __Dilandou__…—tanto Van como Allen pusieron los ojos como plato al escuchar lo que el muchacho había dicho—…que hoy ira a escoger a una de las dos para que sea su esposa, también la que se había quejado dijo que preferiría quedarse solterona antes que casarse con alguien que ni si quiera conoce, pero, la otra mujer trataba de consolarla diciéndole que era mejor así, aunque tenia la mirada triste pero resignada—termino diciendo esto con cara de lastima hacía las jóvenes. Van como todo un hombre de palabra, le dio al muchacho su pago por aquella información y le dio aún más por su silencio._

_--Van__...¿has escuchado?—decía Allen a Van con cara sombría, como si de un muerto se tratara, cuando el muchacho ya se había marchado—creo que no tengo esperanza alguna :(. Sera mejor que volvamos, se hace tarde_

_--espera un momento—dijo Van sorprendiendo a Allen—se…se que te he dicho que la esperanza es un mal que alarga el sufrimiento de las personas [N/A esta frase es de mi mejor amiga, pensé que seria buena idea utilizarla, espero que no te moleste M.E.S.B__, pero…, creo que en este caso la esperanza muere al último—dijo Van tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su amigo_

_--gracias, pero…—_

_--vamos, decaigas tan rápido, además recuerda que apenas van a fijar compromiso, si es que tal compromiso se da—dijo con una media sonrisa muy maliciosa [N/A imagínense a Van con una sonrisa así _

_--pero… que quieres decir__—Allen en verdad estaba comenzando a desconocer al hombre que estaba montando ya su caballo y echaba a andar_

_--te lo explicare luego, mientras tanto, sígueme—_

_Cuando ambos hombres estuvieron en el pueblo, Van volvió a bajar del caballo y entro por una puerta de madera ya muy vieja y apolillada._

_--dígame señor¿en que le puedo servir?—dijo un hombre, ya muy viejo, cuando vio entrar a Van_

_--aquí le ponen herraduras a caballos¿no es así?—dijo muy serio y con mirada critica _

_--así es, señor—_

_--es usted el único que atiende__—dijo muy cortante y hasta un poco altanero_

_--no señor, mi hijo y mi nieto son los que ahora están al frente de este lugar, pues yo ya no puedo—_

_--ya veo…—_

_--quiere que le hagamos un presupuesto para…—_

_--no, lo que realmente quiero es que canse a los dos caballos que están afuera de esta tienda—_

_--perdón señor, pero, creo que no he escuchado bien—_

_--claro que escucho usted perfectamente…—dijo un poco exasperado—lo que quiero es que se lleve a mis caballos a dar una vuelta y los deje tan cansados como sea posible –_

_--bueno señor…—dijo en un titubeo_

_--__Fanel__, llámeme __Fanel__—_

_--señor __Fanel__, no se porque lo quiere hacer, pero nosotros no realizamos ese tipo de trabajo, además que mi nieto aún es joven y no sabe montar uno—_

_--pero supongo que conocerá a alguien que si sepa hacerlo, por la paga no se preocupe—al decir esto saco una pequeña bolsa de piel con muchas monedas de oro_

_--bueno…—el viejo al ver el oro empezaba a cambiar de parecer—mi sobrino si sabe montar, hasta me atrevería decir que es un excelente jinete—_

_--entonces esta resuelto—dijo van con un tono de felicidad en su voz—su hijo y sobrino montaran mis caballos hasta cansarlos—diciendo esto salió del lugar para decirle a Allen, mientras el viejo hacía lo mismo con los "jinetes"_

_--Allen—Van en verdad esta feliz pero su rostro era inexpresivo _

_--¿Qué pasa?—_

_--por favor baja de tu caballo—_

_--__porqu__…—_

_--solo hazlo__—[__N/A esto no es una orden, es más como un favor en ese momento salían el anciano y los "jinetes"—estos caballeros nos harán el favor de llevar a dar un paseo a los caballos—_

_--a pasear__!—dijo Allen en verdad muy sorprendido y confundido_

_--luego te lo explico—le susurro a Allen casi al oído, dirigiéndose a los hombres que harían de jinetes dijo—pues aquí están los caballos, como ya le he dicho al hombre –dijo mirando al anciano—lo que quiero es que cansen a los animales, pero necesito que estén de regreso en 1 hora—_

_--no se preocupe señor, estaremos aquí en ese tiempo y sus caballos estarán tan cansados que no podrán ni querrán moverse—dijo el hijo del anciano_

_--bien, pues entonces aquí esta la mitad del oro que le prometí al anciano—_

_--pero que__, es una broma?—gruño el hombre—¿?como que sólo la mitad del oro?—_

_--mi estimado caballero, no pensara usted que soy tan tonto como para darle todo el oro y dejar que se lleve a mis caballos así como así¿verdad?—_

_--esta usted en todo su derecho de desconfianza señor __Fanel__—dijo esta vez el anciano—pero le recuerdo que fue usted quien nos busco, no obstante, soy una persona honrada al igual que mi familia, así que, no dé ni una moneda de oro hasta ver regresar a sus caballos—_

_--me parece razonable—_

_Hijo y sobrino del anciano montaron cada uno un caballo y echaron ha andar_

_--¿qué haremos mientras tanto?—dijo Allen sin comprender absolutamente nada_

_--porque no pasan a la taberna que esta enfrente__—dijo el anciano—sirven buen vino y tocan bastante bien la pianola_

_--gracias, creo que le tomaremos la palabra—dijo Van y con esto se marcharon hacia la taberna_

_--ahora si me dirás de que se trata todo esto—dijo Allen una ves estuvieron sentados en una mesa de la taberna_

_--esta bien, ya no seas impaciente—dijo Van exasperando a su amigo_

_--sólo dilo, por favor—_

_--hoy llegara ese…tipo a cortejarlas, o a una de ellas...—se notaba un tono molesto en su voz—y nosotros no hemos sido presentados como se debe y mucho menos conocemos a su familia—Allen asintió empezando a comprender el plan de Van—entonces el primer paso que hay que dar es el de presentarse y acercarse poco a poco—Allen no comprendía como lo iban a lograr—lo que quiero hacer…—prosiguió Van al ver que su amigo no entendía muy bien—es cansar a los caballos e ir donde las damas con el pretexto de que los caballos ya no pueden andar por el cansancio, nos presentamos con el padre y ya estando presentados con él buscamos la forma de que nos presente al resto de la familia, y así tú tendrás oportunidad de coquetear con la joven dama __Henrrietta__—_

_--es un buen plan, pero…, no crees que seremos un tanto obvios__ Además, que tal que las señoritas ya le dijeron a su padre de nuestro pequeño encuentro__ En cuanto nos vean…—_

_--eso no es así—_

_--Tú como sabes__—_

_--pues porque ninguna señorita decente puede presentarse sola y mucho menos mantener platica con un hombre si no están presentes los padres [N/A esto es cierto, así era antes del XX además somos extranjeros y por tanto no conocemos el lugar y mucho menos a las familias de la región—_

_--en verdad te desconozco—_

_Siguieron hablando del mismo tema y de los posibles temas de conversación que se pudieran suscitar con la familia __Kanzaki__. Después de la hora los dos amigos pagaron por el vino bebido y salieron de la taberna. Afuera ya los estaban esperando sus caballos y los jinetes._

_--bueno señor, aquí estamos, en el lugar y tiempo estipulado—_

_--eso me alegra, y como hombre de honor, aquí esta lo acordado—saco una bolsa con monedas de oro y la puso en las manos del hombre, quien las recibió con agrado, Van saco otra bolsa más pequeña y se la dio al hombre diciendo en un susurro__:—__esto es por su silencio—el hombre que comprendió aquellas palabras, contesto_

_--esto nunca sucedió y nosotros no nos conocemos—y diciendo esto se marcharon a su lugar de trabajo_

_--los caballos en verdad tenían una mala cara, parecía que en cualquier momento caerían al suelo muertos por el cansancio_

_--bien, en marcha—dijo Van montando su caballo, Allen lo imito y lo siguió no muy convencido_


	3. Chapter 3

--Vamos Hitomi ya quita esa cara—le decia henrrietta a Hitomi mientras se arreglaban y les ajustaban el coset

_PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR. Se que no tengo excusas pero esque he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, de verdad mil disculpas._

_Espero que los nombres que les puse a los padres de Hitomi y Henrrietta sean de su agrado, son los equivalentes rusos de Nicolas y Emma(este nombre no me gusta, pero se de alguien a quien si, y es alguien a quien quiero mucho). _

_Espero que les este gustando la historia y pues Gracias por leer y dejarme sus comentarios. Y perdon si el cap esta pequeño___

Capitulo III

_--Vamos Hitomi ya quita esa cara—le decia henrrietta a Hitomi mientras se arreglaban y les ajustaban el coset __(N/A porqué habran inventado el cordet? Pobres ____)_

_--Porqué eres así? Porque estas tan tranquila y relajada?Acaso te gusta ser la mujer abnegada y resignada?— estallo Hitomi ante la actitud de su hermana, con ojos llorosos_

_--Sal de la habitación por favor—dijo Henrrietta a Merle y tomo su lugar en el ajuste del corset de Hitomi—No quiero ser nada de lo que has dicho y mucho menos me gusta, pero... si se que debo tener resignación; ve a nuestro padres, se casaron cuando sólo se habian visto 2 o 3 veces, y ahora se quieren y se respetan mucho...—_

_--Si... tú lo has dicho; se quieren, se respetan, pero...¿donde queda el amor?!—_

_--Hitomi, como ya te he dicho antes, ya no tenemos tiempo y nuestro padre menos...—suspiro—tú bien sabes que nuestro padre nos dio ha ambas la oportunidad de casarnos anamoradas, de elegir a nuestro esposo, tú más que nadie lo sabe, ya que tuviste muchisimos pretendientes__, a los cuales rechasaste—_

_--No estaba enamorada de ninguno de ellos!!, y nunca me resignare a casarme con un total desconocido—_

_--Como quieras, pero sufriras aún más si sigues con esa actitud—_

_Las dos mujeres siguieron arreglandose, Henrrietta siguio platicando con Hitomi para que cambiara de parecer y de pensar, pero no le dio ningun resultado pues Hitomi era muy "cabeza dura" y cuando algo se le metia a la cabeza no había poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de parecer._

_--Buenas tardes señor—decía Van al padre de Hitomi y Henrrieta, ya estando en la entrada de de la propiedad del señor Kanzaki—soy Van Eslanzar Fanel y él—dijo señalando a Allen—Allen Schezar—_

_--Mucho gusto, Nikolái Kanzaki, a sus órdenes—_

_--Perdón por molestarlo, pero nuestros caballos están muy cansados por el viaje y nos preguntábamos si usted sería tan amable de proporcionarnos un poco de agua—_

_--Claro que si, por favor seguidme—_

_Van y Allen lo siguieron hasta el lugar en donde el señor Kanzaki tenía y criaba a sus caballos_

_--Cría usted caballos, verdad señor Kanzaki?—decía Van para hacer un poco de platica_

_--Así es, y si me permite decirlo, son de los mejores del reino—dijo el Señor Kanzaki con mucho orgullo_

_--Bueno a decir verdad en Fanelia no he visto ejemplares tan magnificos como estos—esta vez fue Allen quien hablo y Van lo miro como diciendo "barbero, convenenciero"—estos caballos son maravillosos de verdad_

_--Son ustedes de aquel reino? Fanelia?—_

_--Sí, así es—respondió con orgullo Van_

_--Entonces ustedes también deben de estar cansados, además parece que no tardara en llover, sería un gran honor para mí y para mi familia si os quedaran aquí para descansar y después nos acompañaran a cenar—_

_Van y Allen se miraron, todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado_

_--Si no es inconveniente para usted…--decía Van con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro_

_--Por supuesto que no lo es—_

_--Bueno, pues entonces no se diga más, pero quisiera pedirle un gran favor—_

_--Si esta a mi alcance adelante—_

_--Verá, yo soy…—Van dudo un poco—el rey de Fanelia—_

_--Majestad, perdóneme por no haberos reconocido cuando me dijo su apellido—lo reverencio muy exageradamente_

_--No es necesaria la reverencia…--decía Van un poco incomodo—pues de eso se trata el favor que quiero que me haga. Verá, mi consejero y yo—señalo levemente a Allen—nos estamos hospedando en palacio por invitación del rey Aston…—_

_--Entiendo, no se preocupe por la lluvia, estaré muy honrado de que uséis mi carruaje—dijo el señor Kanzaki interrumpiendo a Van_

_--No, soy un hombre de palabra y usted a sido muy amable en invitarnos a su hogar, así que si no le incomodamos nos encantaría quedarnos aquí hasta que el tiempo mejore—_

_--Jamás me incomodaría su presencia, majestad—_

_--Ese es precisamente el favor que le quiero pedir. Me gustaría que no revelara a su familia quien soy en realidad, pues no quiero incomodarlas y mucho menos interrumpir su vida cotidiana—Allen y Nikolái no entendían muy bien por que de aquella petición por parte de Van_

_--Será como ustd quiera, Majes…—_

_--Señor Fanel por favor—_

_--Como usted quiera, Lord Van—_

_--Muchas gracias—dijo Van con un movimiento de cabeza y mientras decía esto la lluvia comenzaba a soltarse._

_--Bien señores será mejor entrar a la casa antes de terminar empapados—diciendo esto echaron ha andar evitando mojarse lo más posible._

_--Por aquí señores, les presentare a mi querida familia—_

_--Antes de eso me gustaría que me permitiese papel y tinta para avisar a su majestad el rey Aston—_

_--Claro que si Lord Van, vayamos al estudio—_

_La casa Kanzaki era un poco grande y de doble piso. Tenía muchos retratos de personas, en su mayoría, ya entrados en años y casi todos pertenecientes a hombres. Los muebles eran muy rústicos y hacían juego con la casa, las puertas y ventanas eran de madera muy fina y bonita y los cristales muy limpios y relucientes. Había 4 habitaciones, una principal que pertenecía a los Señores Kanzaki, otras tres un poco más pequeñas, pero igualmente hermosas y cómodas, una de las cuales pertenecía a las jóvenes damas Kanzaki (las dos mujeres eran muy unidas y por eso compartían habitación), las otras dos habitaciones las utilizaban para las huéspedes, las 4 habitaciones se encontraban en el 2º piso y cada una tenía su propio cuarto de lavado._

_Sin duda era una casa un tanto humilde y sin muchas comodidades, pero era muy acogedora, tanto Van como Allen así lo pensaban._

_--Por favor, quitemos un poco de formalismo y llámeme sólo Van—_

_--Por supuesto que no, ya es suficiente con no llamarlo con el titulo que le corresponde y no presentarle mi respeto y el de mi familia, discúlpeme pero eso ya no me lo puedo permitir—tenía cara de ofendido_

_--Esta bien, respetare su decisión como usted respeto la mía, pero siempre estará en pie mi ofrecimiento, así que cuando se sienta con la confianza no dude en llamarme sólo por mi nombre de pila—_

_--Gracias, pero es mejor Lord Fanel—_

_--Bueno la carta esta hecha, ¿esta usted seguro que hay quien la lleve a palacio?—_

_--Usted no se preocupe, la carta llegara a su destino, pero hay que darnos prisa antes que la lluvia impida andar por las calles de Asturia—Van le entrego la carta, quien a su vez la entrego a un joven mozo con instrucciones precisas de que se le entregara al rey Aston en persona._

_--Si les parece bien pasemos a la sala para tomar algo caliente—Allen y Van asintieron y lo siguieron hasta la pequeña sala de estar_

_--Querida, ¿Dónde has estado?, te he estado buscando para ajustar los últimos detalles de esta noche—dijo un mujer no muy alta y un tanto delgada, muy parecida a Henrrietta, era la señora Kanzaki, y no se había percatado de la presencia de Van y de Allen, por lo que dijo aquello con un tono de reclamo en su voz._

_--Lo siento mucho querida, pero he estado un poco ocupado—_

_--En que?, ¿Qué puede ser más importante para ti que tus propias hijas?—dijo molesta_

_--Querida por favor, ¿qué no ves que tenemos invitados?—dijo haciéndose a un lado para que su esposa pudiera ver a Van y a Allen_

_--Oh! Perdonadme por favor señores, es que no los había notado—haciendo una reverencia muy exagerada _

_--Los caballeros Lord Van Fanel y Lord Allen Schezar—dijo su marido a modo de presentación, y estos hicieron una pequeña inclinación de cabeza—viajeros provenientes del reino de Fanelia; mi esposa la señora Emelia Kanzaki—_

_--Tanto gusto—contestaron Van y Allen al unísono_

_--Su apellido es muy parecido al nombre de su nación…—dijo Emelia refiriéndose a Van—¿es acaso un miembro de la familia real?—_

_--Querida por favor no es momento para hacer preguntas—respondió Nikolái verdaderamente sorprendido por la percepción de su esposa._

_--Digamos que soy alguien muy importante en Fanelia—dijo Van muy relajado pues se esperaba algo así (N/A el apellido de la familia real era utilizado para nombrar a la nación, FanelFanelia ____) _

_--ah!—Emelia no estaba muy convencida por la respuesta dada, pero no tuvo tiempo para seguir con el "interrogatorio", pues un mozo interrumpió_

_--Señor—dijo refiriéndose a Nikolái—a llegado recado del señor Dilandou—_

_--¿y qué dice?—contesto Nikolái muy sorprendido_

_--el señor Dilandou manda sus discupas pues no podra asistir al compromiso que tenía esta noche con vos—_

_--¡¿como?!—salto Emelia en un grito que hizo que todos los presentes la voltearan a ver_

_--querida por favor…caballero, podría decirme el motivo por el cual el señor Dilandou no asistirá a la cena de hoy?_

_--al señor Dilandou no le gusta salir cuando los días estan como ahora, lluviosos, además que ha enfermado de catarro y un poco de fiebre, el medico ha recomendado reposo—_

_--entiendo… dígale a su señor que la familia Kanzaki le manda sus mejores de seos para que se recupere pronto—el mensajero dio las gracias y se fue con una pequeña reverencia_

_--lo único que nos faltaba, y ahora que vamos a hacer?, las niñas están listas y en cualquier momento bajaran—_

_--querida por favor, no pierdas la calma—dijo su marido besándole la frente_

_--no se que pasa, pero si podemos ayudar—dijo Allen con mucha curiosidad_

_--a menos que se case con una de mis hijas, no creo que pueda hacer nada señor—dijo Emelia con lagrimas en los ojos_

_--pues mi amigo no tiene compromiso alguno, y sus hijas deben ser tan bellas como su madre; si me permiten decirlo—dijo Van sorprendiendo a todos y Nikolái lo miraba como su salvador_

_--gracias—dijo Nikolái—y aprovechando que ya todos estamos vestidos para la ocasión, ¿les parece bien si les presento a mis hijas?, sin compromiso alguno, por supuesto____—la realidad es que si le gustaban para yernos_

_--por nosotros no hay ningún problema—_

_--pues entonces no se diga más, querida por favor llama a nuestras hijas—_

_--con permiso—dijo Emelia saliendo de la habitación_

_--¿gustan tomar algo mientras esperamos?—_

_--algo caliente estaría bien—dijo Allen pues ya se empezaba a sentir frío por la lluvia que cada vez estaba más recia y con una neblina muy espesa._


	4. Chapter 4

"_Los sueños son algo que muchas personas tienen, pero muy pocas pueden alcanzarlos haciéndolos realidad._

_Son algo lejano que la mayoría de las veces son hirientes y duelen por el simple hecho de ser eso: sueños"._

_C.G.V._

CAPITULO IV

_-¿Niñas ya están listas?, porque ya las están esperando—dijo la Sra. Kanzaki entrando en la habitación de sus hijas._

_-Estamos listas madre—dijo Henrrietta_

_-Bien, entonces bajemos, no hay que darse tanto a desear—_

_-Y se van a quedar mucho tiempo en Asturia?—le decía el Sr. Kanzaki a sus invitados_

_-Pues no tenemos nada concreto aún, pero esperamos que nos valla bien, ¿no es así Lord Allen?—dijo Van con malicia, y antes de que Allen pudiera decir algo fue interrumpido por la voz de su anfitrión._

_-Oh! Ya bajan mi esposa e hijas—_

_Todos los presentes subieron la mirada hacia las escaleras, donde las tres damas ya bajaban._

_A la cabeza estaba Emelia con un vestido hecho de gruesa seda color verde manzana y con un favorecedor adorno en el talle en forma de uve._

_Tanto Hitomi como Henrrietta se quedaron de piedra al ver a los dos caballeros que estaban abajo con su padre pues los reconocieron inmediatamente._

_Henrrieta tenía un aspecto fresco y elegante, ataviada con un vestido azul y blanco adornado con un lazo en el cuello y una fila de botones de perlas que descendían por la pechera del corpiño._

_Hitomi Llevaba puesto un vestido de seda color azul claro, con escote en la espalda y drapeados de gasa que cruzaban el corpiño formando un aspa. Las largas mangas estaban confeccionadas en una gasa más transparente y llevaba guantes blancos en las manos. La imagen de los brazos desnudos bajo la tenue seda azul le confería un aire sofisticado y atrevido. Las tres mujeres lucían un peinado sencillo agarrado por detrás con horquillas igual de sencillas pero elegantes._

_Cuando ya por fin las damas estuvieron al pie de la escalera fueron presentadas por su padre a los caballeros, fingiendo (tanto ellos como ellas) no conocerse. Pero a las hermanas Kanzaki las traicionaba su mirada de perplejidad y angustia. _

_Pero la mirada de ellos era diferente, no reflejaba angustia o temor alguno, ni sorpresa por verlas ahí, era una mirada de asombro, de pasión y de deseo (sobre todo la de Allen), eran las miradas de unos hombres que pareciera que habían estado solos en una isla desierta y de repente se hubieran encontrado con aquellas extrañas bellezas. Las mujeres en consecuencia se pusieron rojas como la grana y su respiración amenazaba con acelerarse al punto de no dejarlas respirar, se sentían desfallecer por culpa de la virilidad N/A no se si esta bien ocupar esta palabra, pero me pareció la única correcta para describir esta escena que emanaba de esos hombres tan guapos y tan imponentes que había al final de la escalera, sintiendo el deseo de desmayarse por el simple placer de yacer en sus brazos._

_A pesar de todo, las dos mujeres consiguieron guardar la compostura y la calma y actuar como lo marcaba la etiqueta, con recato y respeto hacía los recién presentados._

_-Señores les presento a mis dos hijas, las señoritas Henrrietta y Hitomi Kanzaki—al oír sus nombres ambas mujeres hicieron una reverencia—Lord Van Eslanzar Fanel y Lord Allen Schezar—termino diciendo Nikolái, mientras los aludidos hacían una reverencia a las damas apenas presentadas._

_-La cena ya esta lista, querido—le dijo Emelia a su esposo_

_-Bien pues entonces pasemos a la mesa—_

_-Si me permite—dijo Van de un modo repentino a Hitomi ofreciéndole su brazo_

_-Con gusto—contesto Hitomi con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y muy asombrada por su acto de galantería. Van miro ha Allen con una mirada inquisitiva informándole que tenia que hacer lo mismo con Henrrietta._

_-Me permite?—le dijo Allen a Henrrietta extendiéndole el brazo para escoltarla a la mesa._

_Para no quedarse atrás Nikolái tomo la mano de su mujer y la puso sobre su brazo; así las tres mujeres llegaron a la mesa, escoltadas por tan gallardos y elegantes caballeros._

_Ya estando todos sentados a la mesa y con la cena a medio terminar, el Sr. Kanzaki habló, desasiendo así el incomodo silencio que se había formado entre todos ellos._

_-¿Por qué todo el mundo esta callado el día de hoy?—_

_-Padre, perdone mi pregunta pero, ¿no íbamos a tener hoy el placer de conocer a Lord Dilandou?—dijo Hitomi sin poderse contener_

_-Espero que nuestra presencia en lugar de la del caballero no la moleste, señorita Hitomi—se apresuro a decir Van_

_-Por supuesto que no—dijo Hitomi apresuradamente—es sólo que nosotras…—dijo viendo de reojo a su hermana—creíamos que Lord Dilandou vendría esta noche para…—no pudo seguir hablando pues le avergonzaba siquiera pensar en lo que Dilandou y sus padres les querían hacer a ella y a su hermana._

_-Lord Dilandou a tenido un pequeño contratiempo y no podrá venir el día de hoy, pero no te preocupes hija, lo más probable es que hagamos otra cita para que las vea—dijo el Sr. Kanzaki con ojos soñadores._

_--Si me permitid el preguntar…—dijo Van— ¿Porqué es tan importante el caballero?—_

_-Bueno, es que Lord Dilandou nos honrara tomando por esposa a una de mis hijas—_

_-Creo que estuvo mejor que el Señor Dilandou no asistiera a esta cena—dijo Emelia exteriorizando (sin querer) su aversión por tal caballero, lo que provoco que todos la voltearan a ver con mirada interrogativa; sólo su marido que sabía que su esposa no estaba de acuerdo en casar así a sus hijas, y mucho menos con un hombre que les llevaba como mínimo 15 años de diferencia; le mando una mirada de advertencia._

_-Me doy cuenta que Lord Dilandou no es de vuestro agrado—dijo Allen con una sonrisa de satisfacción que sólo fue visible para Van que lo conocía muy bien._

_-No es eso os lo aseguro, mi esposa no quiere perder a las niñas todavía, no es así querida?—la Sra. Kanzaki asintió_

_-Entonces…—dijo Van mirando a las jóvenes damas—si me permiten preguntar, ¿quién de ustedes es la afortunada para casarse?—_

_-Bueno—dijo tímidamente Henrrietta—la verdad es que todavía no sabemos eso—_

_-Verá, lo que pasa es que la visita del Conde de Westcliff N/A este es el titulo mobiliario de Dilandou era precisamente para hacer las presentaciones adecuadas y eligiera a una de mis hijas—_

_-Entonces… ¿por ahora no hay compromiso alguno con el caballero ni con ningún otro hombre?—_

_-Pues no, ¿a que debo tanta curiosidad por su parte Lord Van?, si me permite preguntar claro—dijo muy intrigado y satisfecho Nikolái. Van estaba seguro de que el Sr. Kanzaki se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones con respecto a sus hijas._

_-Es que teniendo unas hijas tan bonitas, no comprendo que no tengan ya algún pretendiente o algún otro compromiso—_

_-Pues he de decirle que pretendientes no faltan, pero ellas parecen no estar interesadas—_

_-Lo que pasa es que una no se puede enamorar de un día para otro y mucho menos casarse así como así—fue la respuesta repentina de Hitomi._

_-Entonces, usted cree ciegamente en el amor?—dijo Allen un poco extrañado_

_-Tal ves no ciegamente, pero sí creo en el amor y hasta me atrevo a decir que sólo me casare cuando este enamorada del que será mi marido—_

_-Y si el Conde se decide por vos?, dígame que es lo que tiene que hacer un hombre para enamorarla?—Van pregunto con un interés tan peculiar que hasta a él le sorprendió._

_-Creo que tendría que hacer muchos meritos y esforzarse en ello, admito que soy un tanto romántica—_

_-Romántica?—pregunto Van sin saber por que demonios se estaba interesando tanto_

_-Sí, flores y poesía—dijo Hitomi muy divertida por la situación._

_Van al haberla escuchado y analizando su comportamiento empezó a sentir cierto interés por la dama y se propuso observarla con más detenimiento._

_Henrrietta que casi no había hablado durante toda la velada, pronto se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observada por Allen y eso hizo que se sintiera incomoda._

_-Veo que es usted más reservada que su hermana, Srita. Henrrietta—dijo Allen dándose cuenta de su incomodidad provocada por él._

_-Bueno… sí así es, como puede usted notar Hitomi tiene más facilidad de conversación—_

_La cena transcurrió tranquila y con la conversación de temas triviales, política, climáticos, de sociedad, etc. Terminada la cena pasaron a un pequeño pero acogedor salón para tomar el té. El Sr. Kanzaki que se había dado cuenta de las constantes miradas de Allen hacía la mayor de sus hijas, quiso hacerlo saber a su esposa así que con una cortes reverencia ambos salieron de la sala, quedando sus hijas a merced de los caballeros._

_-Milord nosotras… bueno, quisiéramos agradecerles por no haber mencionado antes nuestro encuentro fuera de la iglesia—dijo Henrrietta con mucha vergüenza ha Allen, pues no podía ver los penetrantes y atrayentes ojos de Van._

_-Nosotros no podíamos hacer tan grave falta para vosotras, nosotros sabemos lo que les hacen a las señoritas que se presentan solas—_

_-Que pensaran ustedes de nosotras, estamos verdaderamente apenadas—_

_-No debe preocuparse por eso, nosotros no lo vemos como algo malo…—_

_-Y desde luego que no tiene importancia, así que esperamos que nuestra presencia no las moleste de ninguna forma—dijo Van metiéndose en la conversación._

_-De ninguna manera nos molestan, milord—respondió Henrrietta_

_-Entonces caballeros, ¿de donde decid vos que sois?—dijo Hitomi para cambiar la conversación y con una aparente curiosidad._

_-No lo hemos mencionado, a ustedes claro—dijo Van vagamente—somos del reino vecino ha Asturia, Fanelia—dijo con un tono de orgulloso en su voz_

_-Dicen que es un reino rodeado por dragones de la tierra, ¿es eso cierto, milord?—pregunto tímidamente Henrrietta—además de ser muy hermoso y con unas vistas espectaculares._

_-Así es—respondió Allen con el mismo tono de orgullo en la voz—y también e de decir que tiene una vegetación y clima muy agradable _

_-Veo que quiere mucho su país de procedencia, milord—dijo esta vez Hitomi—perdone mi impertinencia milord—dijo esta vez refiriéndose a Van—pero, ¿esta usted emparentado de alguna manera con la familia real de su reino?, lo pregunto porque su apellido es como el nombre de aquel reino_

_-Pues sí, estoy emparentado con la familia real—dijo Van con un poco de vacilación_

_-Oh!, y que lo trae ha Asturia, milord?, claro si se puede saber—Hitomi estaba rebasando los límites de la impertinencia, pero aún así Van respondió_

_-Venimos ha Asturia por un asunto con su majestad el rey Aston y…—_

_-De paso para conocer la ciudad—Allen termino la frase por Van_

_-Entonces debo comprender que usted y Lord Allen, jamás han estado aquí en Asturia?—_

_-Pues yo si había venido, pero Lord Van jamás había salido de Fanelia—dijo Allen con una sonrisa burlona, con lo que provoco un pequeño sonrojo por parte de Van_

_-De verdad?!—dijo Hitomi muy sorprendida viendo a Van con cara de asombro muy mal simulado, lo que provoco cierto grado de incomodidad en él_

_-Lo que pasa es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer en Fanelia y no pueden ser atendidos por otra persona—Van dijo con tono y cara de autosuficiencia_

_-Así que el que tiene que atender sus asuntos en el exterior soy yo—dijo Allen con una mentira de pesadumbre_

_-Usted debe ser una persona muy, muy importante—dijo Hitomi a Van aún estaba embelesada por él y no se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir Allen_

_-Usted debe conocer muchos lugares y a mucha gente—dijo tímidamente Henrrietta a Allen, estando también muy sorprendida y la vez sintiendo algo de curiosidad por Allen_

_-Así es, unos lugares muy hermosos debo decir y gente muy agradable también, pero nada comparado con Asturia y sus hermosas playas y gente igual—dijo con una mirada picara hacia Henrrietta._

_Allen y Henrrietta eran los únicos que siguieron hablando, y se habían entrado tanto en la plática, que Henrrietta tenía cada vez más soltura al hablar y de vez en cuando los dos se sonreían._

_Tan preocupada estaba Hitomi con las atenciones que Allen dedicaba a su hermana, que ni siquiera sospecho que el amigo de aquél había empezado a estudiarla a ella con cierto interés. _

_-Querido no me parece correcto que dejemos a las niñas solas con dos caballeros que apenas hemos conocido—decía Emelia a su marido mientras era llevada fuera del salón de té._

_-No te preocupes querida, confío en ellos. Pero no sigamos hablando de ello—dijo sin dar tiempo a su esposa de protestar—te e sacado del salón porque creo que Lord Allen ha quedado prendado de la belleza de nuestra hija Henrrietta—_

_-Sí yo también lo he notado, pero, no creo que sea para tanto—_

_- Oh querida! ¿No te das cuenta, acaso, de lo que eso significa?—Emelia lo miraba sin entender, por lo que Nikolas siguió—sería muy conveniente si ellos llegasen a algo—_

_-Oh! Señor Kanzaki!, es que sólo piensa usted en fortuna y dinero?, por no decir el titulo de Lord Allen que esta un peldaño más arriba sobre el de Lord Dilandou—_

_-Claro que no!!, yo sólo quiero lo mejor para las niñas y su bienestar. Usted bien sabe que les di la oportunidad de elegir con quien casarse, la oportunidad de la felicidad, pero ellas declinaron todas sus oportunidades rechazando a cuanto pretendiente se les puso enfrente, ahora lo único que importa es que estén bien casadas, y que mejor si lo hacen con caballeros de semejante posición y…—_

_-Y por eso las quiere vender al Conde Westcliff o a Lord Schezar? —dijo Emelia tajante _

_-Por Dios, mujer no las estoy vendiendo—_

_-Pues no lo parece, puesto que usted no hace más que hablar de la fortuna del conde y ahora que han aparecido dos caballeros de buena posición y fortuna usted les arroja a las niñas como mercancía ba…—_

_-¡Ya basta! No voy a permitir tal falta de respeto a mi persona, eres mi esposa y por lo tanto me debes respeto y sumisión, y lo que yo hago o digo es ley para ti, ¿esta claro?—dijo Nikolas muy enojado y autoritario, sacando todo lo machista que jamás había sido en toda su vida, y mucho menos en su matrimonio, pues aunque la mujer no tenia voz ni voto para cuestiones de cualquier índole, él siempre había tratado a su mujer y a sus hijas como si fueran su igual y hasta les había dado libertad dentro de lo tolerable. Aunque estaba arrepentido de haberle hablado de esa forma a su esposa, no pediría ningún tipo de disculpa, pues eso sería como doblegarse ante alguien supuestamente inferior a su sexo y condición se amo y señor de la casa._

_-Si mi señor—dijo Emelia muy sumisa y demasiado perpleja y asustada por las palabras y el tono de voz de su marido._

_-Usted sabe que se les esta pasando el tiempo para contraer matrimonio, además del hacho de que no cuentan con una dote atrayente para los caballeros—dijo con su voz más calmada—…y por desgracia ni usted ni yo viviremos por siempre para seguir manteniéndolas, y sólo Dios sabe de que vivirían y como si se quedan solteras._

_Con un poco de vacilación la Sra. Kanzaki dijo—y piensa que uno de nuestros invitados se casara con una de nuestras hijas?—_

_-He tenido el atrevimiento de observar cuidadosamente y con detenimiento a los caballeros, me he dado cuenta que su majestad es un poco indiferente con respecto a las niñas, pero, por el contrario, Lord Schezar no paraba de mirar a Henrrietta, esta al pendiente de cada gesto, palabra o ademan que ella hace, y lo mejor es que ella no parece disgustada por eso, al contrario creo que él también le agrada—_

_-Entiendo, pero, se le olvida algo—_

_-¿Él qué?—_

_-Que ese tipo de gente adinerada y con poder suelen buscar a jovencitas como nuestras hijas para… para…ponerlas bajo su protección—_

_-¿Se refiere a que puede ser que Lord Allen no quiera casarse con Henrrietta por que puede convertirla en su amante?—_

_Emelia asintió con la cabeza_

_-Aunque así fuera yo jamás lo permitiré, mis hijas no serán las queridas de nadie sólo porque no posen una cuantiosa fortuna o un titulo que las ampare—_

_-Usted sabe que si uno de ellos decide convertir a una de las niñas en su…compañera de cama, usted no podría hacer otra cosa que aceptar pues son hombres poderosos e influyentes—_

_-No, no mujer eso no será así, su mirada es la de alguien que se esta enamorando de ella, de alguien a quien admira, es como sin con la mirada la quisiera proteger—_

_-Juro que es usted muy observador, Sr. Kanzaki. Pero aunque así fuera, los caballeros partirán mañana y con sólo una tarde-noche el caballero le pedirá matrimonio—_

_-En eso creo que tiene razón, tal vez exageré con mis expectativas—dijo algo decepcionado._

_-No se preocupe mi señor, Dios bendito protegerá y ayudara a sus hijas en la caza de una marido adecuado para ellas, usted confié—_

_-Usted siempre tan religiosa y tan sabia—y diciendo esto le dio un beso, suave y dulce, pero breve en los labios, demostrándole así cuanto la quería y la necesitaba, y de cierta forma era su manera de disculparse con ella por como le había hablado antes y eso ella lo sabía y las aceptaba respondiendo al beso._

_-Hemos visto que su padre posee unos ejemplares magníficos de purasangre—decía Allen a las jóvenes Kanzaki aún en el salón de té _

_-Así es, en los últimos tiempos nuestro padre se a obsesionado con la cría de caballos—respondió Henrrietta un tanto insegura, pues una mujer no debía de hablar de los negocios de un caballero._

_-¿Les gustaría conocer los alrededores?—dijo entonces Hitomi, viendo el conflicto interno de su hermana_

_-Por supuesto, sería un verdadero placer conocer este hermoso lugar en compañía de unas hermosas damas como vosotras—dijo Allen todo un donjuán _

_-Si nuestro padre no tiene inconveniente podemos dar un paseo mañana temprano—_

_En esos momentos los señores Kanzaki entraron en el salón._

_-Padre, nos preguntábamos si usted tendría algún inconveniente en que nosotras les mostráramos los alrededores a los caballeros mañana por la mañana—_

_-Entonces piensan quedarse más tiempo?—pregunto el Sr. Kanzaki un poco perplejo_

_-No pensaban quedarse más de una noche?—dijo Hitomi antes que nadie_

_-Bueno querida—empezó Emelia—es una coincidencia que los caballeros estén aquí, si lo están es por el mal tiempo que hace afuera y porque cabalgaron mucho y sus caballos estaban demasiado cansados para seguir andando—_

_-Oh! En ese caso no deben preocuparse por la invitación...—_

_-No nada de eso—dijo Van un poco brusco—nosotros aceptamos su invitación gustosos—_

_-¿Esta usted seguro Lord Van?—esta vez hablo Henrrietta_

_-Claro que sí, pero os advertimos que tendrá que ser un viaje muy corto y algo rápido, pues su Majestad el Rey Aston se enojara mucho si nos retrasamos más de lo debido—_

_-Entonces tened que llegar al castillo a primera hora mañana—_

_-Así es, pero será un placer conocer este bonito lugar y...—_

_-Lord Allen, usted puede quedarse si así lo queréis—dijo Van un poco decepcionado pues quería presenciar los progresos de su amigo en las cuestiones amorosas_

_-Pero...—_

_-En verdad no se preocupe milord, ya habrá otra ocasión—Hitomi estaba realmente apenada por los hechos_

_-Que les parece si mejor nosotros las invitamos a pasar una temporada en Fanelia?—dijo Van tan repentinamente que ni él mismo se lo creyó, Allen no pudo evitar su emoción_

_-Bueno... nosotras no hemos salido de esta ciudad jamás—dijo Henrrietta dudando_

_-Si ustedes desean ir por mi parte no habrá ningún inconveniente, siempre y cuando lleven a la tía Eries como carabina—dijo el Sr. Kanzaki _

_-Esta usted seguro padre?—le pregunto Hitomi sin creérsela_

_-Claro que sí, amenos claro que ustedes sean las que no quieren asistir al viaje o que los caballeros se arrepientan de su ofrecimiento—_

_-Nuestra invitación sigue y seguirá en pie, os lo aseguro—dijo muy convencido Allen_

_-A nosotras nos gustaría mucho ir y conocer, pero no sé—dijo Hitomi entusiasmada y a la vez asustada_

_-La invitación también es para vos y su esposa—le dijo Van a Nikolas_

_-Me gustaría mucho aceptar, pero esta temporada tengo mucho trabajo que requiere de mi presencia, sin embargo, mi esposa puede asistir si así lo desea_

_-Yo... bueno... la verdad es que no quisiera dejar a mi esposo solo—se disculpo Emelia. _

_-Niñas en usted recae la decisión, yo confió en vosotras y sé que no harán nada que deshonré a la familia, además, como ya les dije, si deciden ir llevaran a su tía Eries como su carabina—dijo el Sr. Kanzaki muy divertido pues sabía que su hermana era la personificación del decoro, el recato, la decencia y la moral en modo exasperante, y que a sus hijas no les agradaba la idea de tener a alguien así para vigilarlas todo el tiempo._

_-Si gustan pueden darnos su respuesta mañana temprano para que no se presionen ahora—dijo Van amablemente y por que además ya quería retirarse a descansar._

_-Bien entonces será mejor irse a descansar—dijo el Sr. Kanzaki—sus aposentos ya están listos milord, mi esposa los guiará hasta ello—_

_Dicho esto se pusieron todos de pie (las mujeres, pues los hombres habían estado de pie durante toda la conversación N/A en aquellos tiempos se acostumbraba que las damas de buena cuna se sentaran con la espalda bien recta sin tocar el respaldo de la silla o los recarga-brazos, mientras que los hombres permanecían de pie aun lado de una silla de alguna dama) y empezaron a salir del pequeño salón, se despidieron con un "Buenas noches" y una pequeña reverencia de cabeza y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación a dormir y descansar._

**¿Qué les ha parecido?¿les gusto? Espero que no los haya decepcionado, y que haya valido la pena la espera pues tuve que hacer muchas correcciones. Espero me perdonen por la tardanza y que les haya gustado. Por favor déjenme su comentario, es importante para mí. Tal vez tarde en actualizar porque estoy estudiando para mi examen de la uni, y porque tengo que entregar muchos trabajos en la escuela, pero prometo recompensarlos poniendo el siguiente capitulo más largo. Nos leemos en la próxima.**


End file.
